


The Golden Princess

by shmelda



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmelda/pseuds/shmelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was raised to be the perfect princess, and he made her question all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Princess

The day of her birth wasn't particularly special. No rain or bright sun, a modest autumn day. And as the leaves turned gold she was born among cries of relief and joy. Disappointment too, as she was not a boy, but mostly relief. After years of failed attempts at conception and several miscarriages the royal family was successful. Hyrule had its heir.

The Queen was older now and the doctors were worried. Despite the King's pleas their decision was final: there would be no more attempts. They had one child and she would have to do. It was with anxiety, then, that the monarchs of Hyrule looked upon their new daughter.

Yet she did not disappoint. She was given the name that all women born into the royal family received, and a new Princess Zelda was created. Just as all the Zeldas before her, this Zelda had pointed ears and bright blue eyes set in a heart-shaped face, all surrounded by beautiful golden hair. She also received another, less known attribute from her predecessors: a deadly curiosity.

Zelda as a baby was perfect- her curiosity had no effect just yet. She was adorable, making all the women coo and all the men agree that she would be beautiful. She slept most nights and was rarely fussy. No sickness struck her, either, as she was the epitome of health. Her searching eyes and wandering hands did not alarm her parents.

It was as she grew to walk, and talk, and think on her own that the curiosity surfaced. And with it came a love of mischief. Zelda would hide in the mornings from her nurses to hear their worried cries and surprised gasps when she jumped out from under the bed. She ran constantly, tripping over her pink and blue dresses. Her shoes were never on her feet- she found them bothersome- and the nurses had to search for them each day. Zelda loved the dirt and the creatures she found as well, always willing to share a worm with her nurse. It was when the Queen grew tired of pulling twigs out of her daughter's hair every time that she kissed her goodnight that she stepped in. The Queen would now watch over Zelda.

Zelda was four and had fire in her eyes when her mother led her to the garden one day. She was instructed to pick flowers to put together a bouquet for her father, and Zelda happily agreed. She had not hid that morning as she had been woken up far earlier than normal. When she had seen her mother she thought the day was special and skipped her ritual of discarding her shoes. The Queen had brushed her hair and dressed her as well, and Zelda was too tired to squirm and fight. But during the walk to the garden Zelda began to fully wake up. It was too late to hide or throw her shoes out the window, but it was not too late to enjoy the garden.

The Queen called her daughter to her side after an hour or so, wondering why the nurses had such trouble with her.

Zelda emerged in a torn dress with muddy hands, dropping the destroyed flowers onto her mother's lap before scurrying off. The nurses held their breath as the Queen brushed muddy petals and dying worms off of her lap and stood.

It was then that Zelda felt a firm grip on her shoulder. It dug into her, gluing her feet to the floor and pushing out her breath. Zelda looked behind her, blue eyes meeting the grey of her mother. There were no words exchanged, just a stern glare and an iron grip, but Zelda knew her place. She apologized and followed her mother to the bench, leaving the worms behind.

The grip of the Queen became a regular in Zelda's life, and soon she did not even need the glare. When she slipped off her shoes or spoke too loud, when she ran through the corridors or hid from her maids, when she pulled out her hair or rubbed her eyes, when she refused to eat certain foods or cried over silly things, whenever Zelda behaved unlike a princess the Queen's hand would slip onto her shoulder and hold Zelda still. By the time she was seven the mischief was gone.

When it came to the King, Zelda learned much faster. She rarely was allowed time with him as he had Hyrule to govern- any moment with him was special in her eyes. It had been a silly act of misbehavior, something forgotten. She might have spoken out of turn or played with her dress or nibbled at her fingers. Perhaps she had responded in that spiteful way children sometimes do. Whatever the crime had been the King did not hesitate. He  _whispered_ her name, yet it seemed to be a shout to Zelda. It was low and commanding- Zelda realized what kind of leader he must be. She felt frozen and afraid, cowering beneath his large frame. His voice echoed in her mind and she apologized, vowing to remember what his whispers meant.

Zelda grew up with a hard grip and an angry whisper as her companions. They guided her behavior and her thoughts as her teachers. Yet she did not mind them, in fact, Princess Zelda believed they expressed her parents' love. Each grip or whisper told her that they cared, that they loved her, that they treasured her. It had to have been implied, sure, but the princess believed it. They were comforting in that they were normal, and she did not question them.

The princess became quiet and reserved, and Hyrule loved her all the more for it.  _She is wise beyond her years,_  they would say.  _She is the perfect princess- golden in fact._ The child of fire cooled to a princess of perfectly crafted gold. She never spoke unless spoken to, she excelled in all of her lessons, she never cried or whined, and she always obeyed her mother's grip and avoided her father's harsh whispers.

The princess did not mind this quiet life, for being golden had its advantages. The Queen made Zelda her favorite accessory, and the princess always sat to her side. Because of this she was exposed to information and gossip from Hyrule's very own matriarch. She would sit by her mother, a book opened in her lap, and listen for anything interesting as the Queen spoke with women from the nobility about business in Hyrule. She would sit near the bench her mother was perched on, weaving flower crowns, as the Queen gossiped about events within the castle. And Zelda listened to it all, curiosity still very intact.

It was when the princess was content with grips and whispers and silence that everything changed, beginning with a gossip exchange. She was eight now, humming a lullaby and weaving flower crowns patiently by her mother's feet, when a younger maid approached the Queen during a conversation with the head maid.

The young woman was out of breath as if she had run, and seemed surprised to see the Queen. She jumped into a bow, her face red with embarrassment. "I bring news." she said to the head maid, "It is unbelievable!"

"Do tell." The Queen commanded, always eager for gossip. The maid smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement,

"Some guards that were patrolling Faron Woods came across an orphan boy! They decided to bring him back to raise as a soldier as he is apparently just adorable! They should return within a few days and are going to ask the King and Your Majesty personally to let him reside in the castle!"

Zelda was shocked.  _A boy? An orphan boy? Perhaps he is my age..._ Her mind raced with possibilities and an excitement she hadn't felt in years. She felt as if she would burst when a familiar grip formed on her shoulder. She had stopped humming and weaving.

"I believe I made a mistake." The princess said in a soft voice. "I cannot give this one to the King." She showed her mother the one uneven, protruding loop, hoping it would be enough. Her mother's face softened then, and Zelda did not miss the flash of relief.

"Perhaps you are right, though a maid would always appreciate the gift." The Queen stood then and her princess did as well, offering the crown to the head maid.

* * *

 

Consumed with excitement and shaking with anxiousness, Princess Zelda stood in front of the main doors. Her mother's hand was placed firmly on her shoulder, and the princess drew comfort from it.  _Today is the day! Today he will come!_

She waited on the front steps of the castle in the early morning, her eyes set on several approaching horses. Some maids talked excitedly while a few guards spoke to the King.  _Almost here,_ she thought,  _so very close._

Silence swept through the crowd as the horses and their riders slowed in front of the gate,  _clip-clopping_ towards the steps. The guard leading the group dismounted, bowing in front of the King. "Your Majesty," he spoke, "You are aware we found a young orphan boy during our patrol."

"I am." his voice was loud and booming in response, and the princess held her breath. "Present him to me." The head guard nodded his head in respect and returned to his horse, helping a boy dressed in green dismount. The boy was small and nervous, it seemed to the princess, and reluctant to approach the strangers. After a few hushed words the guard offered his hand, which the boy gladly took with a small smile. The guard led him forward with a smile of his own.

"How very cute," the Queen mused to her husband. "It appears the boy has taken some comfort in these men already." The King huffed and walked down the stairs, meeting the boy at the bottom. Zelda's entire body was tense as she watched him speak to the boy. And then the King knelt. He knelt on one knee before the boy so that the two were equal in height, and it took everything Zelda had to not gasp in shock. The grip on her shoulder disappeared and she watched as her mother walked to stand by the King's side.

The boy's eyes flicked to the guard quickly before he took the Queen's hand and kissed it. Zelda sucked in her breath and clasped her hands together, but her fear was unnecessary; the Queen smiled. And what a smile it was. It was rare, this smile, Zelda knew, and she had never been on the receiving end of one. It was the kind of smile that seemed to glow, and it made everyone around the Queen smile as well. Shocked, Zelda finally looked at the boy who was special enough to receive one of these smiles. He appeared to be her age, perhaps a year or two younger. His skin was tan and his hair was blonde, tucked into a green cone-shaped hat. Zelda wanted to speak to him, to examine his face, to hear his voice, to learn how to earn a smile from the Queen.

But no one told her to approach the boy, so she stayed where her mother had left her. The maids and guards and King and Queen all surrounded the boy, laughing and shaking his hand- the princess watched from the steps. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle, Link!" The King boomed, and she watched as he was swept away by the cheering guards. His eyes continued to glance at her own, and Zelda stared back openly. Just as he was about to enter the main doors she mustered up the courage to break what had been drilled into her. Her calm, emotionless expression was swept into a soft smile. He smiled back, and Zelda felt nothing but excitement until a familiar grip appeared on her shoulder.  _So his name is Link..._

* * *

 

It was several weeks later that the two children formally met. Link had been allowed to stay on the condition that he was the responsibility of the military- something they happily agreed too. Because of this he was not given a room within the castle but the attic above the armory near the training grounds. Zelda saw him often throughout the day, watching with wide eyes as he asked a maid for directions through the castle, as he talked with all the horses in the stables, as he learned swordplay with a practice sword far too big for him, as he stumbled behind some of the guards when training was over, as he laughed and played with those same guards in the garden, as he sat alone in the grass when they had all gone home. She watched but did not approach, too afraid to leave the Queen's side or introduce herself when she was alone.

Around this time the princess began having morning lessons to prepare her for the throne, and because of this she spent less and less time following the Queen around. With each passing day she was given a bit more time alone in the afternoon. She had at first been at a lost for what to do, returning to her room and waiting until she was called for supper. Gradually though, she ventured from the safety of her room and explored the many gardens and the library. It was during one of these afternoons that a maid approached Zelda in the garden, Link trailing a foot or two behind her. It was not a training day, she explained, and no guards had come to visit Link and the maids were too busy to watch him. "He is your age, your Highness. Would you mind playing with him?"

Zelda had agreed before she had fully understood the situation.  _Playing, with me? Link is going to play with me!_ The maid ushered him forward. "This is Princess Zelda, Link." He nodded at her, muttering the formality. Before Zelda could react the maid had swept away, leaving Zelda alone with the mystery boy.

They stood across from each other, both unsure of what to do. Feeling the Queen's grip on her shoulder due to her rudeness, Zelda spoke up after a minute of awkward silence. "I was picking weeds to make into crowns for the Queen." She tentatively showed him the dandelions and grass she held in her hand. "Would you like to join me?"

Link met her eyes, briefly, before saying quietly, "I don't know how to make flower crowns, your Highness."

Maybe it was how shy he seemed, or how she had been waiting to meet him for weeks, but Zelda no longer felt that cold grip on her shoulder. "I can show you, Link." His eyes looked up, holding her own.  _They are very blue..._ "And you can call me Zelda."

Not many words were exchanged that afternoon, as Link was shy and Zelda had lost her courage. It was in silence, then, that they sat on a bench and she showed him how to weave a flower crown. Every so often he would lift his towards her, and she would nod and smile in encouragement. She wanted to ask him about where he had come from, how he liked the castle, what  _he_ wanted to play. But the grip had returned in her mind, and she kept her lips sealed. Hours had passed when a maid came to escort the princess to supper. She stood and gave Link one last smile, following the maid out of the garden.

She was very surprised when Link approached her in the garden the next day after his morning training session. "Are you weaving crowns again, Zelda?" She could only blink, her eyes wide with confusion.  _Does he actually prefer being with me over being alone?_ When she did not respond he shuffled his feet, his cheeks turning pink. "Some of the old gu- I mean the guards really liked them."

"We can make some." Zelda blurted, standing from the fountain she had been sitting on. He smiled at her then, and Zelda couldn't help but giggle.

It was out of comfort, Zelda noticed, that Link became her companion. He was most at peace when with the guards and soldiers, as they had taken him in and cared for the boy. To them, and to people of Hyrule, he became known as the baby of the military. But when there were no soldiers around Link would gravitate towards Zelda. She was something he knew in the confusing, overwhelming world that was Hyrule Castle, so he stuck to her when he needed to. Due to the comfort he felt in her presence and Zelda's familiarity with his quiet stature, a friendship developed between the two children. At first it had made Zelda uneasy as it had been random and unstable- something she wasn't used to. Link would appear before her some afternoons, requesting to play. But just like everything else in her life, their friendship fell into a routine.

There was a rare rain storm one summer day, so Zelda had gone to the library instead of her usual garden. She had been reading when Link had stumbled in looking confused due to the unfamiliar place. "You can read with me, just pick any book." Zelda had offered quietly, wondering if this was the first time she had ever seen the boy indoors.

His face flushed at the suggestion. "I c-can't read," he mumbled.

Zelda was shocked. Everyone she knew could read, learning had been a major part of her childhood. She could remember how her mother had held her shoulder and stared at her when she stumbled over her words or couldn't read something.  _Link makes my mother smile, not grip his shoulder. I have to help._ "I can teach you." He seemed in awe then, unable to respond. He asked her if she was serious and she nodded resolutely. Zelda had never been more serious.

From then on Zelda taught him to read every afternoon until it was time for supper. He learned quickly, and after several months he could read well enough on his own. But the children had grown used to their afternoons spent together, and they traded Link's lessons for playtime.

Each morning the princess would be woken up by her maids an hour or two after the sun had risen and be washed in water that never seemed to be warm enough. They would dress her in dresses of blue, purple, or pink and brush her long golden hair. She would then be escorted to the kitchen where she ate her breakfast alone. Then she would head to her morning lessons where she would learn Hyrule's history and practice her own reading and writing. She would join her mother afterwards for lunch, greeting any guests and listening to their gossip. Once she was dismissed the princess would walk as fast as she could to the training grounds, where she would watch Link finish his training session. When the maids would come with lunch for the soldiers she would walk towards the library, choosing the hallway with the royal painting collection so she could admire them as she walked. The princess would wait patiently on one of the chairs in the library then, reading about fairies and horses and heroes of old. Then Link would come to get her, and she would smile for the first time that day. The children would run to a garden, or the courtyard, or even the training grounds, where they would pick flowers and chase each other, ending each day with them lying next to each other in the grass. Link would tell her of his training and boast about how he was as good as some of the younger soldiers, and Zelda would smile although she knew it was true. Then she would tell him what history she had learned that morning and test Link on what she had already told him, laughing when he would answer with ridiculous names when he did not know the answer. A maid would come, always too soon, to escort her to supper, and Link would smile and wave as he headed to the kitchen to eat something himself. She always felt tense during supper, especially if the King joined his wife and daughter. She would sit as straight as possible and explain what she had learned that morning, speaking slowly so as to not make a mistake. When supper was over and the Queen had nodded in satisfaction she would escape into the hallway, breathing a deep sigh of relief. Then, if she had been dismissed early and the King and Queen were still eating, she would walk to the smallest garden that held flowers she tended to herself. She would pick one flower and weave it into a crown, or a cat or horse, or even a familiar cone-shaped hat, and head towards the armory. Link, the lazy boy, would already be asleep, but Zelda would enter anyway and place her craft on the table near his bed. Watching him sleep, she would hope the gift was enough to express her gratitude for him being her friend. Then she would retire to her own room.

* * *

 

Years passed and yet this routine persisted, a strong friendship formed between the golden princess and the baby of the army. Zelda was content with her routine, she was comfortable with watching and waiting. As she neared her fourteenth birthday, however, there was a change. Link was old enough, it seemed, for real training, and the older soldiers no longer held back when they sparred with him. Although he was gifted with the sword the training was difficult for the boy, something Zelda observed each day as she watched him. During their afternoons he no longer boasted about his skills- or talked about his training at all. It was one night when she visited the armory to give Link her customary gift that she learned his secret. It had been a couple weeks since she had been able to weave him something, and when she entered that night she was surprised to see Link awake and tending to some bruises. He flushed in embarrassment when he saw her, clearly unaware of how to properly tend to the marks. "Do you... Can you help me?" he had asked weakly, and Zelda had quickly agreed.

Each night following, when Zelda should have been asleep, Link would climb into her room through the window and have his bruises and cuts tended to. Zelda remained silent as she bandaged his hands and rubbed ointment on the bruises. She did not need to ask, however, as Link would rant about the training and the soldiers that had raised him. She realized that he did not want them to know about his injuries because he did not want them to baby him. Link despised how they called him the 'baby of the military,' and made sure to complain about the nickname each night. For a year these meetings persisted, and they replaced Zelda's flower gifts.

For a year she sat in silence, allowing Link to be indignant and rant his troubles to her. For a year she listened, never thinking to tell him of how she hated her morning lessons and her suppers made her so anxious she felt like throwing up. Then, one night, when Zelda sat in front of him on the bed bandaging his hand while he complained angrily about how he was not a baby, she snapped.

She met his eyes and dropped the bandages. "You do realize it's a term of endearment." He looked at her in shock; her words were harsh and emotional, different than her usual cool tone. "They mean no harm by it- in fact, it shows how much they care about you. How much they  _love_ you." Her voice was tight and her mind was reeling. Zelda had never,  _ever_ disagreed with Link. Princesses don't think for themselves. But she could not stop, she could not feel her mother's hand or fear her father's whisper. For a year Zelda had accepted dutifully what Link said each night, now she would have her own voice. "They  _love_ you Link; you are like a son to them. Yet each night you complain about them, you reject their love. Why?"

He stared at her and then the floor, thinking over her words. Zelda finished bandaging his hand, watching as he stood and walked towards the window. "Thank you," he mumbled before leaving. She ran to the window and watched his departing figure, her voice dying in her throat.

The next day they did not meet in the afternoon. The Queen's grip and the King's whispers were cold, but they were nothing like Link's silence. Zelda sat alone in the courtyard, ripping apart flowers and hating herself for disobeying.  _Mother is right, I should not think._ Supper was particularly difficult that night, and as Zelda walked to her room she felt like crying for the first time since she was a child. But when she entered, she found a flower crown resting on her windowsill, one that was misshapen and riddled with bumps and untucked strands. It felt like years since she had made one herself, and probably centuries for Link, but the familiarity of it was comforting. Treasuring the warmth it gave her, Zelda pressed the crown in her favorite book, a bright smile on her face.  _Perhaps love is meant to be warm..._

* * *

 

While Link's gift was still fresh and their routine had just started again, Zelda's world seemed to stop. "There could be war," a noblewoman whispered to the Queen. "The skirmishes on the border are only getting worse."

The princess was sipping tea next to the Queen after lunch, listening to the gossip of the women of the castle one late afternoon. Although her eyes were fixed on her hands, her ears were turned to the conversation at hand. Although she would have been scolded for thinking such things, Zelda sensed that the King had been especially tense recently over the border. Many times had she seen army officials and advisers passing into his office. Link had been given very little information from his fellow soldiers, as even those who had raised him were keeping their mouths shut. Zelda was left with the women of the castle as her only option, and had been joining their tea sessions for the past few weeks.

The Queen turned to the noblewoman then, her best smile on display. "The King would never let it advance that far, my dear. He intends to send men to secure the border very soon."

The uneasy feeling building in Zelda was greater than any scolding her outburst would cause. "How many men?" she asked directly, meeting the Queen's eye. Although the Queen was not royal by birth, and did not possess the name of her daughter or wisdom in her blood, she was still a clever woman.

Her eyes met Zelda's sharply, seeing the true question the princess held. "All that are needed," was her vague response, but Zelda heard the warning. And as her mother changed the subject and turned to the other women, Zelda was left to gaze at the back of her head and wonder if it was a warning from the Queen or from her mother.

The tea was done after what felt like many hours to Zelda, though the sun was still very high in the sky as she excused herself and ran to her personal garden. Yet Link was nowhere to be found, nor was he in any of the other gardens. Zelda began to feel frantic when he was not found in the library either. She retired to her room when she began to hyperventilate, not wanting anyone to see her hysterics as she began to believe that Link had already gone off to the border, that he had already gotten himself  _killed,_ that  _he was gone forever-_

Supper felt far too normal for the princess that night. Her voice was calm as she told the King about her day, but her heart raced as images of Link flashed through her mind. By the time she had returned to her room he had died countless times, each time more horrific than the last. She was merely staring at the book in her lap when she heard the usual  _thud_ of Link's boots on her carpet. Unaware of the anxiety he had caused her, Link talked excitedly as he approached her. He had gone to Castle Town with Asif- the soldier who had held his hand all those years ago- and he had gone to a bar, although he wasn't allowed to drink, and they assigned him his first mission as a soldier! Did you hear that, did you hear that, did you hear that Zelda? He was going to the border, he was going to fight at the border,  _Link was going to the border._

 _Please don't._ The princess smiled.  _I can't lose you._ She congratulated him, agreed that he was going to be the hero-  _You're just a boy! -_ saying how he was a man now. Usually warm in his presence, the princess was cold as she held back her tears and bit her tongue.  _This is what he wants._ Link barely noticed how stiff the princess was, rambling about what sword techniques he was going to use.  _It doesn't matter what I want._

Zelda did not get to see the orphan boy, the baby of the military,  _her_ Link leave for his first battle. The soldiers had left early in the morning during one of her lessons, and the princess would never try and skip under the threat of the King. A part of her hoped to see his bright blue eyes and shaggy hair as she stumbled into her garden after lunch, but their goodbye from the night before and an empty bench were far too heavy for any foolish hope. Zelda once again felt the weight of loneliness.

Time crawled forward. Partly out of hope of news, and partly because she liked things that were familiar, the princess once again clung to her mother's side. She followed her through the castle, even through the town. She laughed when it was necessary, but otherwise remained silent. She gossiped with noblewomen when they looked at her, and bowed her head in respect when they didn't. She read book after book after book by her mother's side until the keepers at the library began to question if she was actually reading as many as she was taking. She avoided all the gardens and the courtyard and the training grounds because of the anxiety she felt without blue eyes meeting her own. At night in her room she would talk to herself in an effort to make up for not using her voice throughout the day. Her nights were long and cold as she worried about Link, hoping that he was still smiling.

It was during a cloudy day when the Queen had retired early that Zelda found herself reading a history tome. Sitting near the large fireplace in the library she came upon an odd set of words. "Queen Zelda II" she read aloud, pausing.  _Queen... Zelda?_ For the first time in her life- or at least for the first time since she learned what curiosity caused- Zelda remembered who she was. She remembered why she had to go to lessons every morning. She remembered why the King and Queen were so harsh, why they had even had her.

"I will become Queen one day, correct?" She asked one of her tutors the next morning. Although strict, her tutors had always been more open than her parents. The man seemed a little perplexed at the question during his lecture on the economy in Hyrule, but he nodded nonetheless. Princess Zelda sat as straight as possible then, meeting the man's eye. "May I ask for a change in my lessons then?"

After a long discussion with her tutor- Mars, was his name- as well as with one of the King's advisers, Zelda stood across from the King in his study. She had only been inside the room once before when she was very young. As she stared at the large desk, looking just below the King's gaze, she found the idea that it could one day be her study rather daunting. "Ah, Zelda my dear. For what reason have you come?"

She spared a glance at the adviser next to her that had brought her here. He had been nice enough, even willing to work up some rough details to present. Drawing strength from her small bit of familiarity with him, Princess Zelda opened her mouth.

"I come to ask something of you, Your Majesty. I am nearly sixteen and believe I should prepare more diligently for the day I become Queen. I came in the hopes that you would allow me to shadow you at your council meetings, and to change my lesson curriculum from general subjects to areas of expertise specific to Hyrule, such as that of foreign relations, laws, and economic affairs." Holding back a sigh of relief as the adviser stepped forward to explain what exactly that would mean, the princess kept her face calm and resisted the urge to clench her hands together. After several minutes of the adviser speaking and the King nodding, he waved his hand.

"Approved." Knowing how the man was, Zelda muttered her gratitude and swept out of the room, holding back her smile until she was in the hall. She shared her smile with the adviser and thanked him greatly before practically skipping off to the library, a new spring in her step.

Several months dragged on as Zelda tried to adjust to her new routine. She woke an hour earlier each morning before eating a light breakfast. Instead of four hours of lessons she now had only two, and most were focused on things regarding Hyrule. She would then shadow the King for several hours. Although she was glad to be doing so, a part of her wanted to run to her mother's side and weave flower crowns again. Zelda was especially anxious when she attended her first council meeting. Although she had been introduced to many of the men, and had lunch with all of their wives, she still felt as if she must leave a good impression. Throughout the meeting she was the perfect golden princess, her back straight in the chair by the King and her face calm. She showed little expression, gave her attention to whoever was speaking, and spoke not one word herself. Zelda found herself grateful for all of the time she had spent with her mother and the manners the woman had drilled into her. Despite her fears about the meeting, she found that is wasn't much different than when the women have tea.

When the council members and Zelda had been dismissed by the King- not without a nod of approval- Zelda was surprised to find the Queen waiting outside the doors. "Did you honor your mother?" Daring to meet her mother's eyes, Zelda saw that her gaze was much softer than the question. " _How was it? Are you okay?"_ Smiling slightly, Zelda welcomed the grip on her shoulder. "Of course. I was taught very well."

Her days passed faster as she shadowed the King and attended meetings. Yet her heart grew heavier as Link was gone for a greater period of time. Too afraid to question the King, and with little time spent with the Queen and the noblewoman, Zelda had no news about him. Try as she might to keep herself busy, her nights were still spent awake. Winter was fast approaching, and Zelda feared for what that could mean for the soldiers fighting on the border. Her maids also feared for her health as she refused to let them shut her window at night, holding on to the foolish hope that Link would come bumbling through.

The princess was in the King's study one rather cold day when she got her answer. "Zelda." The King caught her attention while she was reviewing his new tax proposal. "I have been meaning to tell you something. The border was secured very recently and the soldiers are returning, they could arrive as soon as tomorrow." Zelda was glad he was focused on the document in front of him, as she was so shocked she nearly spilled her tea all over his proposal.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Zelda felt as if she was in a daze. "That is wonderful news, Your Majesty." The King nodded, looking over at her shocked face. "You understand that means Link, as well, my dear?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty, thank you."

He lowered his voice in a tone that could be perceived as threatening. "Careful not to stutter. It shows weakness in character." Zelda acknowledged the scold and apologized, but she smiled all the same.

* * *

 

Two sleepless nights later Zelda stood on the front steps of the Castle once again, her heart nearly thudding out of her chest. The scene was familiar to when Link first had arrived, yet she couldn't find it in her to care. The soldiers had been spotted entering Southern Castle Town, so the King had called everyone to the steps to greet them. Zelda felt like dancing and crying, but the grip on her shoulder kept her anchored. When the first horse was spotted- the Captain, according to a nearby maid- Zelda held her breath. She wondered if in this time Link had changed. Had his voice completely dropped in the months he had been away?  _That would be a pity, I liked his voice cracks._ Was he taller? How unruly would his hair be? Did he even bother to brush it? Who tended to his wounds since she wasn't there? Did he  _get_ any wounds? Is he okay?  _Is Link okay?_

So overwhelmed by her thoughts, Zelda didn't notice a familiar green tunic until he had crossed into the courtyard. Situated behind one of the soldiers that had found him long ago on a lovely brown horse, she could only see a glimpse of his funny cone-shaped hat. The boy appeared to be swaying side to side behind the larger man, looking for something. Zelda could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

Just as the Captain dismounted and bowed before the King, Link dismounted himself to get a better view, not heeding the older soldier's orders. His blue eyes glanced to the King, and then landed on her. Zelda noticed the cut on his cheek, and his ripped tunic, and the bandage around his left ankle, but his eyes held her attention and made her whole body fill with warmth. Link smiled so brightly at her, mouthing her name and stepping towards her.

Smiling as well, Zelda realized how wobbly he was on his feet as he took a couple tentative steps towards her. And so, with his smile on her and her warm heart Zelda didn't notice that the Captain was staring open-mouthed at Link. She didn't notice how the King was glaring at her or that the Queen's grip was the fiercest it has ever been.

Zelda  _did_ notice the bright eyes of the boy before her and his wobbly knees, and broke away from the Queen. She ran down the steps and from the King's whisper and towards Link,  _her_ Link. Link, surprised at her outburst, tumbled just as he fell forward Zelda caught him beneath his arms, pulling him tightly against her. Link laughed-  _oh how I've missed his laugh! -_ and buried his face in her neck. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered, causing Zelda to blush as his lips tickled her neck. "Oh Goddesses, Zelda, I've missed you."

Zelda hugged him closer. "I've missed you too, Link, so much." They held each other closely, all of her fears slipping away. It was then that Zelda noticed that everyone was staring at the two of them, except for the Captain, who appeared to be trying to get the King's attention. The soldiers were smirking, and the man riding with Link was positively beaming as he dismounted and walked towards the pair. "I'll take care of this lad for now, yeah? You two can talk later."

Pulling Link's arm over his shoulder and winking discretely, Zelda thanked the man. Glancing once more at Link,  _He really is home,_ Zelda ascended the steps and stood before the Queen once again, gazing at the other soldiers. The grip never came, however, and Zelda wondered whether her mother was in shock.

When the last thing before she could see Link again, which was supper, came, Zelda found herself eating alone. Although relieved that she wouldn't have to explain herself, she was worried they might be discussing her in private. The maids’ reassurance that they were meeting with the Captain about the expedition did little to calm her fears.

Zelda forgot any possible trouble awaiting her though as she changed into her nightgown later that night. Soon enough Link would come to her room and she would be able to talk and listen and hold him freely. She dismissed her maids and sat on her bed, playing with her hair as the night ticked on. The moon was high and Zelda had moved to the couch when she heard a  _thud_ by her window. Smiling despite herself, Zelda stood and faced Link where he stood breathless in front of her large window. She laughed at his flustered expression and began to ask about the bag he was holding when Link seemed to fly across the room and pulled her tightly to him.

Blushing wildly, Zelda squeezed him back before pulling away slightly and running her fingers through his unruly hair to push it back. Giggling at his dopey expression, Zelda pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling completely away and sitting on the couch again. Link all but fell on the couch and mumbled, "I'm home." She turned towards him and he to her, stringing his right arm along the back of the couch and curling his knees. She poked him in the chest. "So? How was it? How did it feel being a real soldier?"

Link sighed and stuck his bottom lip out, trying to find the right words. As he did so he played with a piece of her hair with his right hand, twisting and folding the golden strand. "It was not like in the fairy tales." He opened up to Zelda then, detailing his trip to the border. He talked of how tiring the travelling was, and how long the nights felt. He described how unprepared he was for the fighting, how he didn't know what it felt like to kill someone. How, in the beginning, Asif and all the other soldiers that had raised him had practically bubbled him in, how one of them was always near in case he got into trouble. "I wasn't even angry about it," he muttered. "I was just thankful for them." In turn, Zelda talked about what had happened at the castle. She told him about the King and the council meetings, laughing at how foolish some of the men are. She told him about her lessons and how much she still had to learn. Most importantly, she told him how much she missed him.

"I'm glad you're working so hard to become Queen." Link's cheeks were dusted pink. "You'll make a great Queen. In fact," Dropping her hair and standing up- rather abruptly if his stumbling was any indication- Link crossed to the window and picked up the bag he had dropped earlier. Zelda asked what was inside, and his blush spread to the tips of his ears. Reverting back to his shy nature, Link sat on the couch and placed the bag in her lap, motioning for Zelda to open it. Raising an eyebrow, Zelda untied the top piece.

Flower crowns. Flower crowns of all different sizes filled the bag. Gasping, Zelda pulled out several, her eyes wide. "There are a hundred and fifty-seven." Link whispered, his eyes trained on the floor. "One for nearly every day I was gone."

Nothing had ever been as precious to Zelda as those flower crowns were. She pulled them to her chest. "Why?" Link played with the hem of his brown tunic, his blush reaching unhealthy shades of red.

"I remembered how you used to make them when we were younger," he was rambling. "You made so many for me and I always loved waking up to them and when I was travelling I missed you so, so making them reminded me of you. Then I decided to make them  _for_ you, so each night I made one. I got a lot better at it too- th-though not as good as you. I mean you used to make things other than crowns, one time you made my hat, I still have it, but I don't know how so I just made crowns-"

"I love them," Zelda was breathless and she felt as she would cry. "But, why?" It was a pointed question, but she had to know. Why would he weave flower crowns when he was at battle? Why would he think of her? Did he see her how she saw him?  _Could it mean..._

Link paled at the question. "Why?" He fidgeted for a while and looked everywhere but Zelda, before excusing himself for the night with a sloppy peck on her cheek.

Within a week after Link's return the two had fallen back into their routine, although it had changed slightly. With Zelda shadowing the King and Link rising in the ranks as a soldier, the pair had less time to spend with one another. When they did get a chance, they often did something much more exciting then roll around in the gardens and weave flower crowns. They would go to the library so Zelda could teach Link about Hyrule's history. They would go to the training grounds after all the soldiers had left so Link could teach Zelda archery. They would sneak away to Castle Town and buy all the sweets they wanted. They would go riding through the field north of the castle. And some days they would lay in Zelda's small garden, talking about anything and everything, or nothing at all. For over a year this went on, until Zelda just passed the age of seventeen. It was the dead of winter, so both found themselves with more free time due to the weather as the soldiers trained less, and fewer nobles traveled to the castle. They were in the library near the giant fireplace, curled up on the couch.

Zelda was reading over some papers the King had given her, and Link was attempting to patch a hole in one of his tunics. He had been successful in distracting her, as Zelda couldn't help but laugh at his sewing job. Zelda felt so light and free, and utterly happy in his warmth and her love for him. She wondered then if she made him feel cold. After all, her parents' love made her feel so. Did he have that same feeling when she was affectionate? She asked him as much.

"Do you make me feel cold?" His blush revealed his answer quite quickly and, realizing that, Link all but mumbled, "Quite the opposite."

Zelda turned and stared into the fireplace, wondering then if her love for Link was true.  _I know it is, it has to be._ Then what of her parents? Did they not love her, as she never felt warm around them? Or was their love different as it was between a parent and their child?

Link seemed rather worried over Zelda, leaning towards her and tracing a finger over the crease in her brow. Her lips parted as she looked at him, his face one of questioning. He was asking what she was thinking, and the gesture seemed overwhelming. He was the only person that ever cared about her thoughts, and she could not deny him.

So Zelda stood- one always stands when presenting oneself, the King had said- and faced him, building her resolve. He stood as well, looking even more troubled, but she paid him no mind as she began to speak. She told him of her parents, and she believed they loved her. Although they did not tell her so, she thought they expressed it through their reprimands. She told him how they made her feel cold, and scared, and she thought that was what love is. She told him how she met him, and how he made her challenge everything she had been taught. She told him how she felt not like the princess, but like a woman (he went quite red at that). She told him how he made her warm. Most importantly, she told him that she loved him. Zelda loved Link. Especially when his face was such a ridiculously adorable shade of red as it was now.

Zelda concluded she had surprised the boy when he remained still for some time, his eyebrows in his hairline. Feeling her resolve waning, she called on the last of her strength. "Why Link? Why did you make me all those flower crowns?"

Link stepped shyly towards her, grasping both of her hands. She was reminded of the shy little boy he used to be, the boy who gravitated towards her out of familiarity. Something else pulled him towards her then, and she wished he would find the words to say it. He had always been the more talkative one.

He took a deep breath. "Because," his gaze faltered from her's, and very quietly he said, "I have loved you for a very long time now."

* * *

 

Their love was kept in secret, however, as both were afraid of consequences if the wrong person found out. But Zelda wanted to trust someone with the knowledge, so shortly after their confessions she had approached her mother. An odd choice, Link had commented nervously on the day she decided to do so, but Zelda believed it was necessary. The Queen had raised Zelda, and she had made her into the woman she was. Above all, she knew their courting would require approval- and her mother had always been more sympathetic.

Zelda went to her mother's chambers one night, something she had not done since she was very small. It was before Zelda was required to retire for the night, so she knew the King would still be in his study, as he always was. Zelda sat at the edge of the bed, while her mother stood before her. Referring to her mother  _as_ mother, which she could remember doing very rarely, Zelda opened her heart and told the woman everything. She was polite and straightforward, holding a steady gaze- all things she had been taught. During Zelda's confession her mother had turned away from her, holding on to a leg of the bed tightly. When she finished, silence followed as Zelda held her breath in anticipation of her mother's response.

Sucking a breath that seemed shaky, the Queen nodded her head. "That is beautiful, my dear."

Zelda couldn't help herself. "Truly?"

"Y-yes," turning so Zelda could see her profile, the Queen stared at the wall. "I am happy you have found love. I will not tell a soul. You can't court until you are eighteen, so be careful and remain a secret until then, Zelda." Another shaky breath. "No one must know." Zelda did not see the Queen's eyes, or the warning they held.

Zelda was in bliss, and so was Link. "Just until I'm eighteen!" she practically squealed to her love. Their time together from then on improved much to both of them. They held hands when the halls were empty, and kissed each other's hands, foreheads, noses, and cheeks. Link always asked to kiss her on the mouth, and to Zelda it was very endearing. Sometimes their kisses were sweet, and sometimes they were heavy and fast and Zelda had to remind them to stop, but all of their kisses were wonderful. Link began writing her horribly corny sonnets, hiding them in books in the library that he knew only she checked out. Zelda would sing to him when they were alone, knowing how much he loved her voice. He let her braid his hair, and she let him replace her gold crown with one made of flowers.

"Just until I'm eighteen!"

* * *

 

But when Zelda turned eighteen, a suitor came. She was in the library researching the farming history of Hyrule for the King when a maid came for her, looking rather excited. "Lord Leon has arrived, Your Highness!" Utterly confused about who that man was, the maid pulled the princess away from her research, saying the Queen would explain. Zelda entered her mother's chambers slightly annoyed, but it quickly turned to worry when she saw how pale her mother was.

She started to ask her what was wrong when she was instructed to sit on the bed. Dismissing the maids, the Queen began ringing her hands together and breathing very heavily. Zelda sat very still, knowing she would be addressed when her mother was ready.  _I've never seen her act like this. Is she sick? Is the King sick?_

"Zelda," the Queen started, before stopping and visibly calming herself. "I am sure the maid told you that a certain Lord Leon has come." Checking for Zelda's nod, she continued in a much quieter tone. "Does Link plan on asking the King for permission to court you soon?"

A smile swept across Zelda's face. "Yes, but he wanted to talk to you first."

"Tell Link not to." Zelda's lips parted and her heart filled with dread. The Queen faced her then, her most composed and rehearsed face on. "Lord Leon has come to court you. He is a potential suitor. There are others coming as well. A prince from a neighboring kingdom, a noble's son, even the son of a council member, the-" Zelda's broken sob caused the Queen to break off her sentence and turn away from her daughter.

"Wh-What... Link?  _What about Link?!"_

"He is but a common soldier, you should've known that you couldn't marry him. You are the only heir, you must marry well and so-"

Another sob ripped through the room, and the Queen turned to see Zelda standing, her hands clutched to her chest. "Why?  _Why?!_ I came to you to make sure it was okay... I... I came to you!? And you said-"

"Zelda, calm-"

"Mother, you said!" Zelda let out a broken whimper as she covered her mouth. "Why?"

"I wanted my daughter to be happy!" Zelda sucked in, silencing her sobs as she stared up at her mother. The Queen seemed so much older then. Her brown hair seemed dull due to the streaks of gray, and her eyes and forehead were riddled with lines. As she stood quietly sobbing, her hands clenched together, Zelda hardly recognized the woman. "For at least a day, I wanted you to be happy!" The Queen met her eyes then, and Zelda saw it all. Her mother, a woman forced to marry the crown prince, forced to give her body to a man she did not know. Why older maids said she was disappointed that she had a daughter, why she was so strict, why she had raised Zelda into the perfect princess. "I just wanted you to be happy before-"

Cutting herself off, the Queen grabbed both of Zelda's shoulders, looking at her daughter hard. The grip wasn't threatening though, and Zelda felt its warmth. They were two women of the castle. Women who could be sold into marriage, women who were left to gossip in order to get information. Zelda thought to all the noblewomen she had met and listened to, and wondered if any of them loved their husbands.

Her mother had held her close early, so that she might not ever feel what it is like to lose her freedom.

Her hands slipping off of Zelda's shoulders, the Queen composed herself once more. "You... You don't have to meet Lord Leon tonight. I will tell him you are ill, and you can remain in your chambers. I will dismiss all maids from you and you can have the night with Link. To figure... it out or..." As the Queen swept out of the room Zelda asked if she could oppose the King as Queen. There was fear in her mother's eyes as she faced Zelda once more. "I may wear the crown of Queen, but to him I am only something to call his."

Zelda fell to her knees as the door slipped shut.

* * *

 

Laying on her bed in her nightgown, the princess felt eerily calm. She had spent the entire afternoon and evening in her room, without a single soul to disturb her. She worried Link would visit, but it seemed her mother had sent a message that he should wait until their meeting time at night. She had long stopped crying, and her eyes were no longer red. She had weighed everything very heavily in her mind, and had remembered an important piece of advice from her mother:  _you are a princess first._

So lost in her thoughts was she that Zelda did not notice Link enter until he was sitting on her bed, asking worried questions. Her heart broke as she felt how much he cared for her, and she was very tempted to feign illness and put off the whole thing until the next day. But never one to run, Zelda sat up slowly, holding one of Link's hands with both of her own. She questioned whether she should stand, but her body felt far too weak.

Still not meeting his eye, Zelda thanked her mother for all of her teachings. Although her entire body was shaking, something Link seemed very concerned about, her face and voice were perfectly smooth. "I was told that you cannot court me."

Link tried to interject, but Zelda plowed on before she burst into tears. She told him about Lord Leon, and the others, and how her mother had wanted her to be happy, and about how the King would not bend the rules, and how she was the heir and they wanted her to marry well. Link seemed undisturbed when she finished, though, asking her how they were going to change the King's mind.

It was so ridiculous and impossible Zelda  _did_ stand up, though she instantly regretted the decision. "We can't Link! Don't you understand?!" Her voice broke as she thought of what he had done to her mother. "We can't court!" Link barely heard her as he continued to try and find ways to convince the King. They went back and forth- Zelda sobbing and Link alarmingly hopeful- until Zelda burst. "I can't love you anymore!"

Zelda started to cry again as Link ripped off his hat and threw it at the ground. He ran his hands through his hair, letting out an angry grunt. "Oh Goddesses Zelda, what am I to you?! You won't even try!" He stood up from her bed and started pacing. "So what, you're just going to throw me away?"

"Don't invalidate my love for you!" Her voice was shaking and she wondered why her head felt so light. "There is nothing I can do."

He let out a dry laugh. "Oh right, I forgot, you're the princess and you have to follow orders. Who cares what you want, right?"

"I'm the princess first! Then a wo-"

"No," he cut her off, his jaw tight. "You're just one person Zelda, and that's the princess. You  _knew_ there was a chance of this, but you... you said," slamming his fists on the bed, Link pointed his finger at her in a jab, "You expect me to just move on as if nothing happened, don't you?" Her whimper answered him enough, and Link laughed again.

"Link, please understand, if I could-" He grabbed her shoulders tightly, and Zelda didn't miss his tears.

"Zelda, please, I can't lose... Isn't my love enough?"

 _I wish it was..._ She really did lose her strength as she crumpled to the ground, a weak  _I can't_ slipping past her lips. She began to shake once again and held her shoulders tightly.

Thinking of her mother and the King, Zelda whispered, "I'm scared." But when she looked up for his reaction, he was gone.

* * *

 

The princess found Lord Leon to be suitable company, but her mind was focused on other matters during their walk through the courtyard. She had spent the entire night awake, going over her conversations with her mother and Link. Something Link said stuck out to her:  _Who cares what you want?_ What did she want? Zelda had never really considered the matter. Although becoming Queen was her ultimate duty, she also had come to want the position after all the work she had put in, from taking lessons, attending meetings, and shadowing the King. But she also wanted Link. She wanted to spend her afternoons with him and kiss him and patch up his wounds. She wanted to teach him history and beat him in archery and take him to her bed.

The King once told her that a ruler must know everything before they make a decision, and that was why he had so many advisers. So, after contemplating what she wanted, Zelda sneaked off to the library in the dead of night. She read up on all the marital laws. Although there was no law against her marrying someone of common rank, there was a societal expectation. Those are sometimes harder to overcome.

Yet Zelda kept looking, and she found that a Zelda before her had married a commoner after the land had been cloaked in Twilight. That commoner had been the Hero of the Goddesses, sure, but he was a commoner nonetheless. And his blood flowed through the King and his daughter. Knowing that might be just barely enough, Zelda returned to her chambers as the sun rose. She dressed in her prettiest pink, mind calm as she went over her argument.

The King was her father. He may not act as such, and she may never have referred to him as such, but he was. And just as her mother had slipped from her duty as Queen, favoring her daughter's happiness above reason, the King might too. He had taken her in and let her be his shadow. He had hinted at their relationship. Heck, he had even been the one to let Link stay! The Ki- her  _father_ had a heart too, if a small one.

After excusing herself from Lord Leon's company Zelda glided towards the throne room, her heart set. It was at this time of day, just before supper, that the King and Queen could be found in the throne room. They usually opened it for an hour or two to hear from people in Castle Town or members of the castle. For about half an hour each day, however, the room was closed while the King and Queen spent time together. Although she once thought that they shared affections with each other, Zelda couldn't imagine what they did now that she knew the truth. Perhaps they sat in silence, the reason behind the whole thing being to maintain an image of a happy marriage. Whose idea it would be was anybody's guess.

Nodding to the guards outside the grand doors, Zelda reaffirmed herself. She would get what she wanted.

Much to her expectations, both of her parents were reading something in their respective thrones. They met her hard gaze as she opened the doors and swept towards them, the doors slamming behind her. She did not have anything to guide her. There was no grip to steer her, or whispers to tell her when to stop. She didn't even have a warm voice convincing her to break rules. All she had was the lessons they had taught her, and a childish curiosity that pushed her to question authority.

Ignoring her mother's look of panic, Zelda bowed her head in respect. "Father, mother, I have come to present myself." She spoke on despite her father's interjection over her lack of formality. "I present myself not only as the princess, or as your daughter, but as both. As Princess Zelda, who is in love with Link, adopted son of the Hylian Army." Her mother was shaking and her father looked furious, but she did not stop.

"Although there are no laws preventing our union, there is the expectation that I must marry well, both as a woman of noble rank, and as the sole heir to this great nation. Link does not offer much as a suitor, but I believe he would make a capable King Consort. He also possesses Hylian ears, indicating that he is of the Goddess Hylia just as we are of the royal family. I admit that I am biased, however, and shall present other points. First, the fact of the matter is that I shall have to marry below me. The highest ranked suitor shall be a lord, and that is far from the rank of princess. Why then should I not marry for my own happiness, if none will give me anything worth my rank?"

Zelda hurried on as her father opened his mouth, "This is a weaker point as well, so I shall present more. My father, you are a descendant of the royal family. The Zelda before me triumphed after Twilight befell the land. As I am sure you recall, father, Zelda married the Hero of Twilight. This Hero, although sent by the Goddesses, was a commoner from the far providence of Ordon. This commoner produced heirs for the royal family. Thus, his blood runs in our own, father." She paused, stepping closer. "Our royal blood already has those you consider less in it."

"I have two points remaining. If the idea of a commoner courting the princess is truly so repulsive to you and the council, then change the wording."

"Excuse me?" Her father questioned. He looked intrigued, however, and it gave her hope.

"Instead of a commoner courting me, as in implying that a commoner is equal to a princess, we say that the princess is courting a commoner. More specifically, a soldier. Instead of me being viewed as less than, I will simply be someone courting the man I love."

"Lastly, you are in great health, father. There is nothing saying Link, a simple soldier, would become King Consort as he is now. But, perhaps, when the time does come, he will have advanced to a rank more suitable." Zelda let out a small breath of relief. "I have presented, and respectfully await your judgement."

Her father beckoned her forward. Zelda climbed the steps and stood before him, but did not lower herself as she often did as a child. Standing tall over him, her father let out a booming laugh. "You sound as if you know I shall allow the boy to court you. Why?"

He might be the King, and her father, but Zelda suddenly felt equal to him. "Because you let him into the castle, and let him play with the crown princess, your sole heir, every day for the past ten years. There is something about that boy that you like." He merely raised his eyebrows.

"I hoped that as your daughter, combined we could win enough affection." Zelda smiled down at her father as he shook with laughter once again.

"Fine!" He declared, clapping his great hands together. "I will allow him to court you- ah! You to court him. You had a strong presentation, plus," he rested his chin in his palm, "if I ever want the council to respect you as Queen then I'm going to have to start!"

Zelda bowed, an emotional  _thank you, my father_ filling the room. He waved his hand, effectively dismissing her. "You just tell that boy," her father called to her retreating back, "that I expect him to be Commander in Chief by the time you take the throne!"

Turning just before the doors, Zelda giggled and nodded obediently. She spared a glance at her mother, nervous of her reaction, but was glad she took the risk.

Her mother was smiling.

* * *

 

It was a bright fall day, one where you could taste the oncoming winter in the air. Zelda enjoyed the cold as she walked towards her chambers. She did not look for Link, as she had the strange suspicion that she would not be able to find him. She had told the kitchen staff that she was to skip supper. Her anxiety had ruined any appetite she might have had, and now her heart was so full it seemed to fill her stomach as well.

Humming an old lullaby as she entered her room, Zelda immediately noticed the flower crown sitting on her window. Made of soft pink and purple flowers instead of the usual daisies, the crown was the best Link had ever crafted. Smiling to herself, she replaced her gold circlet with the delicate gift. Link would come tonight, she now knew, and her heart felt at ease. Not wanting to wait around for hours, she left for the library. Giddy as a schoolgirl, Zelda chose one of her favorite romances to pass the time. After a few hours, she bid goodnight to the library keepers, carrying the book with her as she practically danced to her room. Once inside, she found that Link was already waiting for her.

He sat on her windowsill, her gold circlet in his hands as he rotated it round and round. At the sound of the door closing behind her, Link looked to Zelda, placing the circlet behind him. Unsure of what to say or do with himself, Link settled with, "You're wearing my flower crown."

"It's quite beautiful." Zelda offered him a small smile. "I daresay you have surpassed me." Link smiled as well, appearing more at ease because of her soft tone. She waited patiently for him to speak, sensing there was something heavy on his mind. She began walking towards him, stopping once a foot of space separated the two.

All at once, in that bumbling manner he spoke in when he was nervous, Link hugged Zelda tightly to him as he began to apologize profusely and colorfully. He pulled slightly away next, his arms circled around her waist, as he went on about how he understood and that he shouldn't have been angry and how he can't blame you and oh-

Zelda couldn't help but laugh, even as his eyes began to fill with tears. He blinked them away at her laughter, and she wiped a stray tear off his cheek. "Why are you laughing?"

She would be lying if she said she didn't notice the hope in his voice. "I had a little chat with my father today," she began as she traced her finger down his nose, smirking when he held his breath, "and he seems to think you make a fine suitor for Hyrule's Golden Princess."

Link's mouth formed a perfect "o" as he scanned her face, looking to see if any part of her was lying. Zelda only beamed up at him, cupping his cheeks softly. "Zelda!" he screamed, crashing her against him as he began to spin, letting out something that resembled a victory cry as they fell against her bed with him on his back and Zelda facing him. He pumped his fists into the air, turning towards her.

She brushed away another tear that slipped down his cheek, this one of happiness. "I was so angry last night because I thought I had lost you." He pushed himself up on one elbow, leaning over to kiss her. "I love you so much, Zelda." Whispering a soft  _I love you_  back, Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She weaved her fingers through his hairs as he pulled her flush against him, breaking their kiss for a moment.

Smiling and pecking her nose, Link ran a finger along her cheek. "You really are special." And as he kissed her soundly again, Zelda couldn't help but believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Fanfiction.net and tumblr already. I figured it was finally time to use my Ao3 account, so I decided to post this first.
> 
> Any reviews are welcome! This is a story I'm really proud of, and I want to improve it in anyway I can! I originally thought it would be like 2,000 words... But then the story ran away from me and THIS monster happened....
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
